The majority of automotive vehicles currently available are provided with accelerator pedals and other operating pedals located in relatively fixed positions with a fixed extent of operating motion. They cannot be adjusted closer to or farther away from the driver. In general these pedals have shared the same operating axis as the fixed pedals. The adjusting system effectively lengthened or shortened the operating link between the pedal arm and the brake booster or the accelerator cable attachment.
If adjustment of the pedals is limited to the existing pedal axis, extensive rearward travel would cause the pedal to rise from the floor.